Remembering You
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: After Serena asks Ash if he remember's him, he replies with this answer and what happens after is a surprise.


**Remembering you, A Pokémon Fanficion**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and this is my first fanfiction story so please go easy on me. This was a story that got stuck in my head after the watching the end of the fifth episode of Pokémon: XY and what I assumed what would happen afterward. I'm also love the whole Amourshipping thing since it was first announced and the several hints Serena provided in the first four episodes and afterword when she decided to join Ash on his Kalos journey and it's the best one since the original Pokéshipping with Ash and Misty and I'm a big fan of both. So here it is my first Fanfiction story, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon except for the story. **

After giving Ash her handkerchief, Serena looked away for a brief moment before breaking the silence.

"Hey Ash, do you remember me?" she asked as Ash looked at her closely.

"Now that you mention it, you do look like someone I knew from Pallet Town." Ash said.

"Really?" asked Serena with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah," said Ash "She was my best friend. We use to play together all the time pretending we were Pokémon trainers." He said remembering all the memories from his childhood with the girl before a frown came on his face. "Then one day when I went to visit her, there was a note from her saying she moved to another region. I than made a promise to find her when I began my own journey. I so far have been to four regions and the Orange and Decolora islands and I still couldn't find her." When he finished Serena noticed tears coming down his face. _Oh Ash, _she thought _maybe remembering me wasn't such a good idea. _"But," he said "Now that I've met you, you look so much like her." He said before looking at her again. Then his eyes widen, _Serena, that girl, no it couldn't be. _"Serena, you aren't that girl from Pallet Town all those years ago are you?" he asked only to see Serena wrap her arms around him embracing him in a hug.

"Yes Ash I am that girl!" she said glad that he remembered her after all that time. "I wanted to tell you I was moving, but I was scared that you would be mad at me and wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. And the day of the move, I went to your house to tell you only to find you weren't there anymore." She said with tears in her eyes before Ash wiped them away.

"Serena, you know I wouldn't be mad at you. If you would have told me in the first place I would've understand." He said

"Oh Ash." Sighed Serena as she was now relieved that he wouldn't be mad at her.

"And besides," said Ash "the reason why I wasn't there before you moved was because my mom took me along with the Oaks to our favorite pizza parlor. I got to say though my mom was acting wired tough when she was taking me."

"That's probably because my mom told yours we were moving and she didn't want to upset you." Said Serena, with Ash now understanding everything of what had happened.

"But anyway," said Ash before surprising Serena by picking her up and spinning her around "It's so good to see you again!" he said.

"Ash it's so good to see you too." Said Serena the two now sharing a laugh together. Alexa, Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu who were nearby saw this and smiled before going back into the Pokémon Center giving the two some alone time.

"So Serena," said Ash "Why did you move here to Kalos anyway?"

"You know my mom is a famous Ryhorn racer right?" Serena asked as Ash nodded "Well we moved out here so she can teach me to become a Ryhorn racer." She said.

"Oh, I see." Said Ash now knowing why she left. There was a moment of silence between the two young trainers before Ash spoke again. "Hey Serena, want to travel with me, Bonnie and Clemont after my gym battle? We can focus on our dreams together." He said reaching his hand out to her.

"Ash, I would love to travel with you." She said taking his hand and holding it to hers as the two looked what they were doing and began blushing than let go then laughed nervously than walked to the Pokémon center.

_Maybe one day I can tell Ash how I really feel about him. _ Serena Thought.

_Maybe one day I can tell Serena how I really feel about her. _ Ash Thought.

** Hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review. This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
